


Praise

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Robert Krennic, This is absolutely filthy, Tumblr Prompt, fem!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: Artemis Newton Fido Scamander. When a raid goes wrong, Artemis is left aching with guilt, but Percival just wants to show her how much he values her, in how own life, and on his team.Tumblr prompt: I would love Graves to have a genderbended Newt in his office, just making her feel worshipped. Praise kink please, maybe something goes wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this has to be the filthiest thing that I have ever written. Kudos to me!
> 
> If you have a prompt, please come say hello at bouncybrittonie.tumblr.com !!

Artemis stood outside of Percival's office, finished paperwork clutched to her chest. She was a little nervous, she had to say. Yesterday had been very tense, and she spent the evening hiding out in her suitcase, tending to her creatures.

  
She had accompanied Percival and a few of his Aurors on a raid, nothing out of the ordinary for her consulting but unfortunately, things had gone wrong. They were forced to retreat, but in bid of pure desperation to reach the clutch of Occammy eggs that they were sent to retrieve, Artemis had ran out in the fray, ignoring the shouts of protest from Percival and his Head of Combat Troops, the Exerminators, Robert Krennic.

  
Her plan was just to wing it, she had thought, those Occamy were rare and the most magical of creatures, and to exploit the unborn just for their shells was just unforgivable. She was almost there, the bag was just within her reach, and then she was hit, a curse hitting her legs, and she was flung forward and over the bag, her wand rolling away. She was stranded.

  
She could hear Percival's roars of controlled panic, and she curled herself around the bag, but then Percival's toned changed to utter disbelief, and she found herself covered by a broad chest and strong arms, and felt the pull of a Side Along Apparition before she landed smack bang behind a fuming Percival, wrapped in Robert's arms, clutching the bag of eggs.

 

* * *

 

 

All in all, the raid was a success, backup had arrived, they had arrested the criminals and no one was badly hurt. Artemis sat upon a crate, curled in on herself, guiltily, as a mediwitch attended to the burns on her legs, trying to block out the sounds of Percival screaming bloody murder at Mr Krennic across the warehouse for disobeying direct orders.

  
And then she tried not to meet Percival's eyes as he sat down heavily on another crate beside her.

  
"... Are you alright?"

  
Newt nodded, hands clutched in the fabric of her pants, still not raising her head. She just radiated uncertainty and guilt, and Percival sighed, reaching a hand up to the back of her head.

  
She perked up as she felt the length of her lost wand slide into her hair, where Percival knew that she always seemed to keep it.

  
"I'm going to be late tonight, I need to make sure all the reports are in for this otherwise Madam President will have my hide." Newt met his eyes, and he answered her question before she had even asked it. "Your's can wait till tomorrow, it's alright, you were hurt, Piquery won't mind." He leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Just stay out of trouble on the way home, alright? Maybe order some takeout instead of cooking? I wouldn't mind if we tried that curry place down on 5th, just give me a text when you order for yourself, yeah?"

  
Newt nodded, leaning into Percival's hand as he touched her cheek before sweeping away in a toss of his robes. She smiled, always liking to watch him go.

  
But she could tell he was upset, and there would be questions about her actions, and the guilt burned in her stomach like red hot lead. She supposed to be helping, and for all her expertise, she sometimes felt like she was more a hinderance than a help.

  
She had tried to keep their professional life separate from their private, but she just couldn't stand for him to come home being disappointed in her. She ordered his favourite meal, kept it warm under a _keep-me charm_ , and chose to sleep in her workshop that night, instead of their bed, feigning sleep when Percival came to check on her.

 

* * *

 

 

She left early for MACUSA that morning, determined to finish all of her reports before she left that day, she was only hired for a half day today after all. She wanted to make Percival proud, wanted to prove to him that she was an asset to his force.

  
Robert had the same idea, the lights glowed in his office, and she slipped in after a few polite knocks.

  
"Heya, Dove, you alright? Need a quiet place to work?"

  
She smiled shyly at the pet name that he had given her when they had met over a year ago, normally she bristled at the thought, but he had asked her permission to use it, and she secretly loved it. Robert grinned at her from behind his desk, waving his wand and transforming his coffee table and lounge into a proper writing desk and chair, and she thanked him gratefully, setting down her laptop and files. Mr Krennic was a strong and tall black man, with bald head, and arms and chest covered in magical sigils. He had a great presence, a kind personality, a wicked sense of humor and in general, just made her feel safe.

  
"Did... things go alright, last night? Percival was really mad at you in the warehouse. "

  
"Oh yeah, he needs to put on a show like that, I mean, I did disobey a direct order to stay put, and I'm not really in a position to do that, you know how I have to set an example to the other Exterminators." Robert swirled his wand around his tea cup, then continued the swirl so that another tea cup materialised beside it, before filling it with steaming Peppermint tea from his tea pot. "But he would have done the same thing to get to you, he was just worried that we could have got hurt." Newt's shoulders dropped, and she took the cup with both hands. "Oh Dove, don't look sad. You did good, a little unorthodox, but you're the one who secured those eggs when we couldn't. I think we should just concentrate on getting all our work done, and probably giving Perce less heart attacks, deal?"

  
He pushed a pack shortbread across the desk, Chocolate Chip, her favourite, and she gingerly took a few before nodding, leaning over the desk and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Robert grinned, tucked a curl behind her ear and waved her away, and she settled down to work. She was thankful for the silence and the gentle rustle of paper, the rhythmic tapping of Newt’s fingers against her keyboard, and the crackle of the biscuit packaging.

 

* * *

 

 

So that is where Newt found herself. Standing in front of Percival's office door. She was dressed in his favourite of her office style dresses, a retro looking piece that flowed with black chiffon and reached just to her knees and just hugged all of her curves. She had long sleeves and a white pan collar, with black heels and stockings, and her long red curls were braided loosely over her shoulder today, instead of piled high on her head like they usually were.

  
She raised a hand to knock against his door, but stopped, suddenly feeling… sinful. Like she wanted to go down on her knees before Percival and just... make it up to him all the trouble she had caused him. But at the same time, wanted him to show her how much he valued her help, in _other_ ways, ones not suitable for a Government Office.

  
Holding her breath, she tapped her wand to her stockings, and whispered a few words, feeling the layers beneath her dress shift and change. Just incase, she told herself, just incase.

  
She took a deep breath, and knocked sharply against the entrance, and waited.

  
" _Enter_!"

  
She released her breath, and slipped through the door, closing it behind her, pressing against it with her back.

 

* * *

 

Percival was such a welcome sight to her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile bright at the vision of him, and his expression changing from utter annoyance to pure delight as he saw her slip through the door.

  
He looked settled in for a long day of office work, already down to a lovely midnight blue waistcoat and crisp white shirt, sleeves rolled up baring his strong form arms. Contrary to popular belief, Percival dressed in more than inky black, and he looked all the more gorgeous for it. His reading glasses were perched upon the bridge of his nose, and he slipped them off, setting them down on his desk along with his pen.

  
“I’ve-uh, I’ve finished all those reports! I know there were a couple that I was behind on. But I’m all done now! I get so distracted by discoveries sometimes…” Newt clutched the folders to her chest, to guard herself from her nervousness, and as Percival smiled warmly at her, she couldn’t help but imagine his voice, low and rough, scolding her for her misdeeds, sending shivers through her core and a heat settling in her stomach.

  
But she had no reason to be nervous. She had been so very good, tied up all the loose ends, finished all her observations, and filled up MACUSA’s database with notes on all possible beasts that the Aurors would encounter within the state. She was a model consultant, and wanted nothing more than to show that Percival's faith in her was not misguided, to show him how responsible and professional she could be, two traits that the older man respected the most.

  
Of course, she was _the_ leading Magizoologist, well, the _only_ Magizoologist. No one was as more experienced and knowledgeable. But that wasn't the point, she was inexperienced in the field, as she often worked alone, and although she was sure they Percival had already forgiven her, Newt didn't want to let him down again.

  
She was a fantastic employee, she had to admit. When her case didn't spring open and cause a Breach of Secrecy.

  
"I know that I've been a little _too_ involved with my book lately, but I've updated the archive with some fantastic information on Hippogriffs from that flock that decided to nest in Central Park. I know that I've been a little late on some things. I thought I would make it up to you. Everything is up to date. And you'll be pleased to know that the new containment spells on the case are keeping the latches closed and Gidget hasn't escaped once this week!”

  
"Ha! And my cufflinks and pocket watch thank you.” Percival stretched out his hand to her, and she padded over to his desk, slipping the files in between his fingers. “I hope that you know that we appreciate all the help you give us here. I certainly do, I would never have learnt how to properly approach a Hippogriff without your help. And I think I would have more than just another scar to add to my collection."

  
Newt smiled bright as the sun, warmth building in her chest at the praise. Her hand going up to play with the curls at the end of the braid over shoulder. “It's easy, really, once you get to know them.”

  
Percival flicked through the files, giving the work a quick glance, and saw that it was very thorough and perfectly typed. He hummed in approval, and Newt flushed when Percival glanced up at her through his eyelashes, her name absolutely purring through his lips. “ _Very_ well done, Miss Scamander.” He winked at her, and fanned the files out on his desk, and pressed his palm to the first cover. Newt breathed in deeply at the smell of burning paper, as Percival dragged his crackling palm over the folders, his personal Government crest burning into the cover of each file. She always loved his flare for the dramatic. “It looks like you're all done!” He swept up the folders and slid them into his desk drawer. “You're only a half day today, aren't you? Lucky thing, if I didn't have to deal with this lot I would gladly join you for an early lunch. Have anything you plan on doing?”

  
“Well, you, if I had my way-OH!” Newt’s face lit up like the strongest _Lumos Maxima_ , she just bristled at her boldness, and her hands flew up to her mouth before she uttered anything else as incriminating.

  
Percival just arched an eyebrow, eager curiosity all over his face, curling his fingers up to touch his lips.

  
“I mean- well, I didn't have anything pressing… and I was hoping, ah, how much I wanted to… how much I wanted to just _droptomykneesforyoubecauseI'vebeenba_ -ahhh!- not that I have been _bad or anything_ , well, I was bad yesterday- but I didn't mean to be! I mean… Well, I was hoping… if you weren't too busy- I mean you're always busy, but, ah, maybe… we could...or I could..."

  
Percival smiled behind the fingers pressed to his lips, heart fluttering at Newt’s nervousness. He could just tell that she was nervous, as if her uncontrollable chatter didn’t give it away. He very much enjoyed the way that her hand twisted in her skirt, pulling it up, just a little, unconsciously, showing the lacey edge of a pair of thigh high stockings, and a sliver of deliciously pale skin. The long slender fingers of her other hand twirled in the end of her braid.

  
"You've been a _very_ good girl, Miss Scamander." Percival purred, sitting straight and tall in his chair, pushing it out from behind his desk. He clicked his fingers, little sparks of magic showering from the friction, and Newt jumped at the sound of the locks sliding closed on his office door, and with a slow gentle wave of his hand, she could feel the change in the air, the shielding bubble of a silencing charm surrounding the room.

  
“Percival…”

  
"Come here." He stretched out his hand to her, smiling warmly, seductively. He watched as her cheeks flushed prettily, and she slipped her hand into his. With a gentle tug, he pulled her to his lap, encouraging her to kneel with her legs either side of his thighs in the plush wide office chair. "Ohh, you have been a very good girl. Hmm, I’m so so proud of you." He stroked her hands down her curves, down the sides of her dress, smoothing out the fabric, running a hand down the stockings of her thighs. She arched deliciously into his hands. "Watching you when we're out in the field. The way you fight to protect the creatures you're saving. You're just remarkable, so dedicated and strong." His fingers toyed with the edges of her skirt, pressing it up, just a little, before returning upwards to smooth out the white lace of her pan collar, broad palms sliding down to feel the swell of her breasts, smiling as he felt her nipples harden through the material. Her breath was a shaken sigh, and he traced his fingers down the column of her neck.

  
"So good for me, mmm, just look at you, so eager for me. My darling, you never have to ask if I want you or not, I always do.” Newt whined softly, threading her fingers through his silvering hair, holding him close as he pressed steamy open mouthed kisses to her neck. “I never want to stop kissing you. Never want to stop being near you. Never want to stop touching you."

  
A strong arm wrapped around Newt’s waist, holding her close as he grazed his teeth over her sensitive skin. “Percival… ah!” Newt cried out as he suckled gently on her the soft skin of her neck. “Mark me. Please.”

  
Percival released the tender flesh, withdrawing from her neck. “Artemis, are you su-”

  
She clenched her fingers into his hair and pushed him back to her neck, voice coming through gritted teeth. “Mark. Me.”

  
With a low growl that made her toes curl, Percival sunk his teeth gently into her neck, sucking as hard as he could, tongue playing over the abused skin, and she keened long and loud, thankful for the silencing charms in place.

  
"Percival!" Newt sighed as her lover pulled back, lip trembling as he reached up a hand to ghost his fingertips over her lower lip. She flicked out her tongue to lick at the digits playfully. "Ohh... Mr Graves."

  
Percival's gaze grew impossibly hungry, and he pulled her against him, sliding his hands down to cup her rear, one hand slipping under her skirt, curving a hand beneath her undergarments. He could feel the little cloth of silk, with hand tied bows sitting high on the swell of her hips, tying them together. “Ohhh, your gorgeous little minx.” She had sat at her desk wanting him. Planned her outfit for the day hoping that she might take advantage of him. Gathered her courage, hoping that he might punish her, or maybe reward her.

  
"Well..." Percival tangled his fingers in the first bow, which unraveled easily in his hand. "What do we have here?" His other hand slid beneath her skirt, tangled in the second ribbon. "All for me?"

  
Newt bit her lip, tried in vain to stifle the cry that slipped from her throat as Percival's fingers brush against her. Gentle, but strong, fingers exploring the silk that covered her, as his other hand played with the other ribbon. "A-all for you, Mr Graves."

  
"Ohhh, yes, sweet thing, all for me, all prettied up for me to unwrap. Are you giving yourself to me? Artemis? Can I do what I think would please you? I would love nothing more than to please you."

  
"Y-yes, please, Percival, please." Her words were shaken moans as she felt the silk slip away from beneath her skirt, leaving her bare. She swallowed thickly, couldn't help but whimper as fire pooled in her belly at the sight of him. She watched as he carefully bunched the scrap of silk in his hand, bringing it to his lips, breathing in the scent of her arousal. And locking her eyes to his, he slipped the pair into his inner vest pocket.

  
“Ohh, what a filthy man you are, Mister Graves.” Newt’s voice was more of breath, and she crushed her lips to Percival’s, leaving him panting for breath and eyes blown black.

  
His look was intense, and his little smile was positively wicked, it made her want to hide her face in his neck, let him thrust into her with the hardness she knew was hidden in his trousers, but she just couldn't look away, he was enchanting, and commanding, and she felt like she would burn up beneath the heat his gaze.

  
His fingers slid against her, traced the folds of her lips, cupped her mound, grazed her pearl, teased her, left her knees shaking beside his thighs, trembling, struggling to hold herself up under so much subtle pleasure. Only when he was satisfied that she was indeed ready, the dampness under his fingers to ease the way, he slipped a single digit into her heat, and she cried out, hands coming to rest on his shoulders, arms shaking.

  
"Oh Percy, please please please." Newt bucked her hips, hoping to find some relief from the mounting pleasure within her, hoped to graze her clit against his hand but he wouldn't let her. And she stilled as Percival pressed a finger to his lips, letting out a long and low shhhhh.

  
"Ah ah ah, as I think would please you." Percival withdrew the digit, tracing her entrance before sliding in two, before turning them towards himself, curling them in a come-hither gesture, lightning surged up her spine, and she wailed out loud, her knees failing her as she sat in his lap, his fingers pressed further inside her.

  
In her haze of pleasure, she heard him whisper a spell, and heat flooded into her, coating the fingers inside of her as they withdrew, before pressing back into her. His other hand traveled down her public bone, sliding down to graze her pearl, teasing her in circles as his fingers slowly thrust into her, setting up a rhythm that set her nerves on fire.

  
He watched her face as he took her higher in her pleasure, smiling as she bucked against his hands, shivers running through him as she kept her eye contact, moaning and gasping and crying out at the feeling of his fingers as he settled into rhythm that drove her firmly towards the brink. Moving quickly and soundly within her, aiming for the spot deep inside her with every stroke he made, fingers of his other hand tapping and moving against her clit. His mouth trailing scorching kisses against her neck and collarbone, moving up to nip at her ear, and lap at the bruising of his mark on her. Then down to her chest, mouthing and teasing at her nipples with his teeth and tongue through the chiffon of her dress, he could even feel the lace of her bra beneath his lips.

  
He managed to slip a third finger inside her, casting another spell, more heat flooding against his fingers as he moved with a punishing pace that made her cry out so desperately that Percival thought that he would come just from the sight and sound of her. Her arms slipped to wrap around his neck, and she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, sobbing at the intensity.

  
"Mr Graves! Ahh! Please!"

  
"Look at me, darling, look at me." Percival twisted his hand so that his thumb pressed against her clit, brushing her pearl with every thrust of his fingers within her scorching heat. His other hand wiped quickly on the leg of his pants, before touching her hair, stroking her red curls, coaxing her head back to look at him.

  
"Artemis. Come for me."

  
The reaction was almost instantaneous. His fingers worked sparks of magic within her, and she took gasping breaths, which turned to moans, which turned to cries, and she came with a desperate shout. Riding his fingers, her eyes hooded and shining, a few stray curls escaping her hairstyle and falling against her face. And he worked her through her orgasm, her muscles fluttering around his fingers. "Ohhh oh oh oh _Percy_!"

  
"Once more, darling, you can give me one more."

  
"Percival!" Her head fell to his shoulder, arms curling around his throat, wanting to buck forward but wanting to pull away, but he moved his fingers wickedly beneath her skirt, and he was too much for her to resist, and she screamed out her second orgasm into his neck. So quick and so sudden that he could feel the heat of her release against his fingers, her hips bucking wildly as she came down from her high. "No more, no more, I can't, Peerrrrcy ohhh."

  
"Shhh shh, sweetheart, we're done. You were so so good, you're just so good for me."

  
Artemis curled herself into Percival's arms, tremors wracking her body as his fingers slipped from her, his free hand soothed her, caressing her back in long gentle strokes. The hand that was beneath her skirt cupped her gently, like it just fit there. She was so very hot, and he felt like he could feel her very heartbeat through his palm. She found the pressure of his hand very welcome, her muscles fluttered against his palm and his fingers, and she grinned into his neck as he couldn't help but wind his fingertips into the soft curls covering her entrance.

  
“Mmm, Artemis, my darling, you are just exquisite.” Percival coaxed her off of her knees to sit in his lap, her legs dangling over the arm of his chair. He wrapped his arms around her, supporting her back, letting her rest against him, and he nuzzled into her neck. “You are so so gorgeous. How do you feel?”

  
“Very well rewarded.” Newt smiled, eyes shining bright, and she rubbed her forehead against his hair affectionately, and he raised his head to kiss her. Percival hummed into the kiss, breathing in deep through his nose, pressing for more little kisses, not wanting to have her part from his arms.

  
“God, I wish I could come with you, we could take a walk down to that little deli on 3rd. I could buy you flowers, and we could go home and I could ravish you properly before dinner.” He said all this while stroking her hair, taking it out of the loose plait she wore so it fell softly around her shoulders, and looked on her with such tender eyes that she wanted to take his arm, apparate with him, and steal him away.

  
“Mmm, then hurry up and finish your work so you can come home to me.” She smiled gently into his kisses, and patted her hand against her undergarments hidden in his pocket, before slipping off of his lap. Steadying herself with the help of his outstretched hand, he helped to straighten out her dress, his hands smoothing out the wrinkles. “How do I look?”

  
“Like you take my breath away.” Percival leant back in his chair, smiling up at her almost shyly, and her heart fluttered at his praise. “I'll see you at home, as soon as I'm able.”

  
Newt grinned, and backed out of the room with a little skip in her step, and she was almost out the door before Percival called her back.

  
“Miss Scamander!”

  
She popped her head around the door, curling around it to look at him questioningly. He grinned at her.

  
“Excellent work.”

  
Her smile was a bright as summer sunbeams.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Krennic is very dear to my heart (based of Jamie Foxx who shares the screen with Colin Farrell during Miami Vice). He is my very first OC, and a few friends of mine have a very large universe, spanning about twenty years, and MULTIPLE AU's of the AU. AUception! He was made to be in a triad with Newt and Percival, and this is his first appearance in any of my published fic! I couldn't help but slip him into this story, I hope Anon doesn't mind! And I couldn't help but hint at Robert/Artemis, because I'm very lucky to have received an Anon which could be a part of the modern AU that we're RPing about!
> 
> If you would love to see more of Robert, the way I actually intended, then let me know!
> 
> Also, I downright refuse to think that the wizarding world wouldn't embrace accept technology?? Like Techno Witches?? Yes please!


End file.
